


A Warm Blanket Is All We Need

by theonewelshdragon



Series: 30 days of domestic fluff [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: Aaron made it to Madrid and Gareth is extremely happy.





	A Warm Blanket Is All We Need

Aaron made it to Madrid just for one day. Gareth was extremely happy and he couldn’t sit still in one place. He cleaned the living room twice, moved the couch in different places but then returned it to the original one. He even tried to spread out pillows in various ways because he wanted everything to be perfect. They decided that it’d be a quiet night in; nothing fancy or special. They just wanted to spend time with each other and it was a perfect opportunity. 

Gareth heard the knock on the door, pulled down his t-shirt and went to open it. Obviously, it was Aaron and as soon as he got into the house Gareth hugged him. They hadn’t seen each other for a really long time and Bale missed his boyfriend so much that he couldn’t even describe it in words. 

“I missed you too, baby,” Aaron smiled and kissed Gaz on the cheek teasing him.  
“I didn’t say anything like that,” Gareth protested but also smiled; they knew each other so well.  
“You didn’t have to.”

They went to the bedroom where Aaron left his things and then returned to the living room. Gareth let his boyfriend choose the films they were to watch and went to the kitchen to bring some snacks and drinks. After a while, they’re sitting next to each other in front of the TV and watching the first movie. 

“Wait, I’ll be back in a minute,” Gareth stood up and ran to his bedroom to bring a warm blanket. “Here you are.” 

They both got under it sitting close to each other; Aaron hugged Gareth with his left hand over the shoulders pulling him even closer. 

“This is all we need, right?” asked Bale smiling happily and he already knew that he’d fall asleep on Aaron's shoulder. It was so comfortable and felt like home.  
“Of course, a warm blanket and each other,” Aaron answered and kissed Gareth on the forehead.


End file.
